supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bomba inteligente
La Bomba inteligente (Smart Bomb en inglés; ''スマートボム Sumāto Bomu'' lit. Bomba inteligente en japonés) es un objeto explosivo de Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Es una bomba extremadamente poderosa de largo alcance. Al impactar con el enemigo o con algún otro objeto, una gran explosión roja se produce, atrapando a todo personaje y pudiéndole dañar hasta con 35% de daño, sin poder escapar hasta terminar la explosión. Aunque la explosión produce mucho daño, solo atrapa al enemigo y tiene bajo knockback. Hay un baja probabilidad que la bomba no explote al impactar (similar a Electrode). Si esto sucede, la bomba puede explotar en cualquier momento, incluso mientras un personaje la sostiene. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bomba inteligente :Cuando es golpeada o lanzada, esta bomba explota y hiere a todos los personajes que se encuentren en el radio de su onda expansiva. La explosión es tan colosal que puede llegar a afectar al que detona si no se anda con cuidado. En la serie Star Fox, este objeto explota después de un cierto tiempo, aunque también se puede hacer estallar pulsando un botón. :*''SNES: Starwing'' :*''N64: Lyat Wars'' Inglés :Smart Bomb :A bomb that explodes and causes damage to all characters within its range when thrown or attacked. The explosion from this device is so large, the deployer may be caught in the blast if he or she is not careful. In Star Fox, this item will explode after a set time or can be set off immediately with a button press. :*''Star Fox (1993)'' :*''Star Fox 64 (1997)'' Galería Fox usando bomba inteligente SSBB.jpg|Fox a punto de lanzar una bomba inteligente. Bomba inteligente explosión SSBB.jpg|La explosión de la bomba. Bomba inteligente explosión (2) SSBB.jpg|Fox huyendo de la explosión. En Super Smash Bros. 4 La bomba vuelve en este juego, haciendo lo mismo que en Brawl. ''(explotar al chocar contra algo). Una característica nueva en esta versión es que ahora tiene un mayor radio de explosión. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :'Bomba inteligente''' :Lánzala o golpéala para provocar una devastadora explosión. Su onda expansiva es tan grande que tus rivales casi no tendrán dónde esconderse... ni tú tampoco, ¡así que muévete rápidamente! A veces no explotarán cuando las lances, pero cuidado, porque sí que lo harán cuando las golpees. :*'NTSC' SNES: Star Fox (03/1993) :*'NTSC' N64: Star Fox 64'' (07/1997) :*'PAL' SNES: Starwing (03/1993) :*'PAL' N64: Lylat Wars (07/1997) Galería Samus Zero lanzando una Bomba inteligente en Super Smash Bros. 4.jpg|Samus Zero lanzando una Bomba inteligente. Bomba Inteligente explotando en el Campo de Batalla SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Ness y Mario escapando de una Bomba inteligente en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Dr. Mario en la explosión. Origen [[Archivo:Bomba inteligente Star Fox Assault.jpg|thumb|120px|Art oficial de una bomba inteligente en Star Fox Assault.]] En los videojuegos de ''Star Fox'', es un arma recurrente del equipo Star Fox, siendo usado por Arwing y Landmaster. Originalmente, su nombre era Nova Bomb en el videojuego Star Fox, pero a partir de ''Star Fox 64 ''se le cambió a su nombre actual. Debido a su poder alto de destrucción, cada vehículo tiene un límite para llevar bombas inteligentes. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también